Un último día
by sol angel dpl
Summary: Hace 35 años, el último día de su vida con su propio cuerpo. Traición y trauma para su pequeña princesa de cabellos azules y asesinado por el que consideró como un padre... hasta saber que su hermano pagaría por la locura del ideal del primer apóstol.


**Bueno, bueno, lo se... deberia estar escribiendo el proximo capitulo de mi fic que estar escribiendo este one-shot... solo que no queria que se quedara entre los archivos de mi pc. En fin si lo encuentran en otra página (como foros dz) bajo el nombre de solange, sol_angel o masol89, no se preocupen, que soy yo.**

**Espero este one-shot sea del agrado de todos ustedes n.n**

**UN ÚLTIMO DÍA**

* * *

Miré si había moros en la costa antes de adentrarme por completo al arca. Ahora las cartas habían sido jugadas y no había marcha atrás. Todo lo que se hace por las personas que más amas…Mi estimado hermano, _¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos?_

Caminando por las calles de la blanca ciudad que se presentaba ante mí, empecé a reflexionar sobre lo que hice, lo que dije… _¿Estuvo bien encomendar a mi hermano a ese hombre? ¿Estuvo bien decirle mi secreto y el secreto que esconde mi familia?_... Creo que me estoy agobiando demasiado, y esos pasos que vienen detrás… ¿Será…?

- ¡"Allen"! –Escuché la voz de mi pequeña y hermosa Road llamándome a unos cuantos metros de donde me hallaba. Con su cabello corto y con un pasador lila _¿Cómo no confundirla con una de sus muñecas?_ Es tan hermosa y única. _¿Por qué el destino tiene que ser tan cruel con nosotros?_

Me iba a voltear para devolverle el saludo, pero esta ya se encontraba frente a mí, escudriñándome con sus luceros azules. Leyó mi preocupación detrás de mi sonriente semblante, es algo en lo que me parezco a mi querido hermano mayor… Mana… por ti y por Road soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

"Allen", debes estar feliz –dijo sujetándose con sus dos frágiles pero cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuello –hoy es un día especial para mí y no te perdonaré si sigues poniendo esa cara –Replicó haciendo esos pucheros suyos tan adorables ante mis ojos, Ojalá esto nunca se acabara, pero…

-Pero Road, no puedo cambiar esta cara de lerdo que tengo… ¿Ves? –Ahora empecé a cambiar su preocupación por mí, en destellos de risas con el cambio de mis morisquetas que hacía en mi rostro.

-¡Jajaja!... tu cara… ¡Jajaja!... se parece… ¡Jajaja!... a Lero… -Casi lloraba de la risa por mis bromas que amoldaba en mi cara.

-Mis niños –Reconocí la voz que se dirigía a nosotros con tono paternal, cosa que siempre me tomaba por sorpresa, pues este "señor" es más sigiloso que Lustul cuando se transforma en gato para atacar -Es la hora de celebrar, vengan pronto por favor, los demás ya nos están esperando –La rechoncha y retorcida figura del Conde insistió que lo siguiéramos por una de las tantas puertas de esta ciudad milenaria.

La alegría de Road no pudo ser mayormente expresada cuando vio al Conde, esta nos adelantó corriendo como la dulce y tierna niña que era… _¿Por qué tendría que ser ahora?_ … _¿No se puede esperar a que mi linda Road haya cumplido tranquilamente sus 14 primaveras?_

_-_Veo que "Allen-chan" está muy pensativo esta tarde ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe? –Me dio escalofríos el tono con que me hizo esa pregunta, era normal, cualquiera diría que típica de él. Pero… quizá sea el miedo interno de mi Noah al saber que es lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-No se preocupe Milenario, me encuentro perfectamente –Me señale a mi mismo con el pecho falsamente hinchado de orgullo, pero recordé que… -y por favor no termine mi nombre con _chan…_

-Es natural que me preocupe por ustedes "Allen-chan" –Nunca me escucha cuando quiero que solo me llamen por mi nombre, al menos podría llamarme por el nombre original de mi memoria –Para mí son como mis hijos, mis pequeños niños. Y como un buen padre, debo cuidar de ustedes, ya que son mi familia-_¿Cómo este hombre lograba hacer que dudara de lo que llevaría a cabo más tarde?_

-_**No debe presionarse demasiado… estaré a su lado, no importa lo que suceda**_ –Le ofrecí mi mano a aquel hombre que me ha tratado como un hijo más desde que lo conocí, esperando que esa frase volviese a ser sincera, y no una mera plegaria, como sentí que sonaba de mis labios.

El Conde era alguien muy especial para mi también, yo era la promesa de el nuevo comienzo de la humanidad, así como el fue el que la comenzó junto a Eva... Pero... _¿Será cierta la advertencia de ese hombre? ¿Cómo creerle a un enemigo mio? ¿Cómo podría traicionar la confianza que los demás habían puesto en mí?... _Mana... hermano mío, mi sangre y mi carne... espero mi desición sea la correcta.

Entramos para ver una escena _normal _en nuestra familia: Bondomu y Fiddler molestando a Mightra, a Wrath y a Mercym para ver si lograban sacarlos de sus casillas, Lustul echada sobre la alfombra cerca a la chimenea en su forma de gata negra, que hacía contraste con los colores que la rodeaban. Cerca de esta estaba Desires leyendo, y a su lado mi adorable Road. El galante Joyd y la preciosa Tryde, no me sorprendería que terminaran en una relación seria… bien dicen que el placer nubla el juicio. Pero aquí me falta alguien más.

- ¡Conde! –Había llegado quien faltaba a la sala, me voltee y en efecto, el chico "cinco ojos" estaba detrás del Milenario -¡Oh! Como siempre, su panza está muy suave Conde –Dijo este al abrazar al que tenía 7000 años de existencia, logrando que a todos nos saliera una gota de sudor detrás de nuestras cabezas, excepto a mi chiquita adorada y al Milenario, quienes parecían de mal humor después de la acción realizada por el Noah de la sabiduría.

-¡Wisely! Eso no es justo –Reclamó mi niña de cabellos azules –solo Yo puedo abrazar al Conde hoy –Hizo un mohín que enterneció tanto a Wisely y al Conde, y acto seguido, mi niña se colgaba como lo hizo hace unos momentos conmigo.

Intenté mantener todo pensamiento que pudiese delatarme en lo más recóndito de mi mente, pero no podía, al menos no totalmente. Y estoy más que seguro que Wisely sabe que intento ocultar algo, ya me ha estado observando de reojo. El Conde nos pedía ingresar al comedor para darle los regalos a nuestra pequeña mimada en su cumpleaños catorce.

-Master "Allen", ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? –Lo sabía, el sospechaba algo.

-Por supuesto Wisely ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Dije intentando despejar mi mente del verdadero plan que tenía que realizar… Odio que tenga un ojo demoniaco que puede leer los pensamiento.

Nos quedamos ambos rezagados, vimos como los demás, siguiendo al Conde, entraron al comedor. Wisely suspiró y fijó sus cinco ojos en mí. Tenía una mirada como si se estuviese preguntándose algo, lo cual no es muy común en él, pues con su habilidad para leer las mentes casi siempre le permite estar un paso adelante.

-Master "Allen", por favor, no cometa alguna tontería de lo que se pueda arrepentir –Esas palabras me atravesaron como navaja, no fue como lo esperaba. Pensé que Wisley sería mucho más concreto con plantear lo que pensaba de mí.

Con mi mirada le di a entender que no se preocupara. Al parecer me creyó, pues su semblante estaba más relajado. Entre con él al comedor, donde todos ya estaban tomando asiento. Road estaba tan emocionada que no cavia en sí misma, la cantidad de regalos que tenía por abrir era superior a las de Navidad o la fiesta de cumpleaños pasada. Ahora estábamos cantando la canción tradicional del cumpleaños feliz, a lo cual le pedí a Tryde que me ayudara, su voz es tan única como la de mi pequeña Road. Me gustaría capturar este momento en mi memoria…

-Ahora que hemos terminado de probar estos deliciosos manjares, es hora de hablar unos asuntos importantes –Empezó diciendo el Conde, ahora todos centrábamos su atención en él –El momento de empezar a darnos a conocer delante de la humanidad, es momento de abrir el telón del comienzo del final de la guerra…

-Conde Milenario… -Le interrumpí, ahora las miradas se posaban en mí, incluso el propio Milenario me veía algo sorprendido -¿Qué sucederán con los humanos que son nuestros familiares?

Y esas palabras fueron el inicio de una corta pero intensa discusión, aunque nadie subiese el tono. Creo que era el único que se preocupaba por los humanos a los que alguna vez llamamos _Familia._ La ira me cegó cuando el Conde me ordenó acabar con los nexos que aun me ataban a los humanos… eso quería decir…

-¡No voy a matar a Mana solo porque usted me lo ordena! ¡NO PUEDO MATAR A MI PROPIO HERMANO! –Todos me miraban sorprendidos. Yo era uno de los consejeros del Conde, el representante de la familia por ser el primer niño, Mi actitud siempre era dócil y pacífica, incluso para mis enemigos.

_Él_ tenía razón, el Conde me iba a pedir que acabara con Mana, solo por que Mana no era un SuperHumano como nosotros. Mana no era un Noah, por lo tanto, no era digno para ser salvado según la ley del Milenario. Creo que ya llegó el momentomi princesa Road, hermanos mios, sé que no voy a ser digno de merecer su perdón, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Acabar con el Conde por el bien de todos, ese es mi deber.

-¡"Allen"! –Me gritó Tryde, mientras se interpuso entre mi persona y el Conde, ahora empuñaba su espada -¡¿Qué crees que tienes en la cabeza?! ¡REACCIONA! –Esa era casi su última palabra, si no hubiese sido por Joyd y Wisely que la lograron salvar de mi ataque a tiempo. Ahora todos tomaron una actitud defensiva. Solo me concentraba en cómo deshacerme de la guardia personal del Conde. No podía ver a la jovencita que el quitaba el sueño, sino estaba seguro que me desconcentraría solo con ver su carita de incertidumbre.

Todos empezaron a atacarme, y uno a uno los fui esquivando, hasta llegar a mi presa principal. El Conde tomo a Lero –Quien había llegado al escuchar el alboroto que armé –y la transformó en su espada. La lucha era ardua, y por el choque de poderes, los demás no podían auxiliar al Milenario o en su defecto, atacarme a mí.

La oportunidad que esperé para lanzar mi ataque llegó, dudé unos segundos, lo cual me pareció una eternidad. Herí al Conde, algo que solo había logrado hacer el portador del corazón de la Inocencia hace 7000 años, ni el mejor de los exorcistas o acomnutadores de esta época podrían soñar con siquiera hacerle un rasguño a su chistera.

Ahora que el Conde estaba fuera de juego, los demás estaban cegados por el enojo y la impotencia. Lo cual me facilitó las cosas. Uno a uno cayeron en mis manos, lo cual infringiria daño a sus memorias, si es que algún día volvían a reencarnar: primero Wrath, Bondomu, Mightra, Mercym, Desires , Fiddler y Lustul. Joyd y Tryde me ofrecieron más resistencia, ambos murieron al mismo tiempo. Ahora solo quedaban…

-Así que esa es tu decisión Master "Allen" –Su voz era pausada, incluso parecía más consternado que antes -Su amor por los humanos impuros ha acabado con nuestra familia... no puedo permitirle seguir con esto -Con estas palabras reanudamos la pelea.

Wisely se anticipaba a mis movimientos, y lo hacia tan rápido que estuvo a punto de darme varios golpes certeros paera enviarme directo a la tumba. No le di tiempo de reaccionar, todo había acabado tan rápido con un solo movimiento involuntario, su cuerpo cayó sobre el piso alfombrado del comedor.

-A… A… "Allen" –La voz quebrada con la que pronunciaba mi nombre mi hermosa Road, hizo que se me partiera el alma, si es que aun se podía seguir infringiendo daño en la misma.

Me quedé embobado con la cara de consternación de mi pequeña, que no me di cuenta cuando expandió su poder sobre mí. Ahora era distinto al que solía presentar en batalla: todo sombrío, iluminado a penas por velas flotantes, lo cual hacía más terroríficas las caras de las muñecas y peluches que se encontraban dispersos en el lugar, pero lo que era más sorprendente, era la cubierta de regalo rasgada que se alzaba alrededor.

-Mi Road, mi chiquita, ¿Estás bien? –Ya me preocupaba que mi preciosa niña no dijera nada y solo me quedara observando con sus hermosos luceros azules, que ya no reflejaban esa calidez que tanto me reconforta, ahora eran llenos de miedo y terror.

-In..ten..taste… matar…lo... ma..tas..te a... todos... –Era lo poco que entendí en su tartamudez, las lágrimas se desbordaban y caían sobre su bonito vestido y dejando un camino brillante sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas.

El terror me invadió, no quise dejar a mi pequeña con ese trauma, no quería que ella quedara así. Quería que volviera a sonreír y hacer pucheros tan adorables como su personalidad. Solo quería verla feliz; ver feliz a Mana… No quería que el resto de la familia sufriera las consecuencias de mis actos…

-¡¡¡MALDITA OVEJA CORROMPIDA!!! –La voz del Conde resonó a todo lo largo de la estancia. Sentí como mi carne era atravesada por la espada con gran fuerza y rapidez. La sangre corría alrededor, todo se iba nublando… Mana, Road, mi queridos hermanos… lamento que tengan que pagar por los ideales de dos locos como lo soy yo y como lo es el Conde.

Viviré en Mana, y en él quedará mi voluntad hasta el día de su muerte, como sucede generalmente, la persona más allegada a nosotros es quien hereda nuestra memoria y voluntad, no hay excepción, lamento condenarte hermano mio, condenarte a tí y a la persona que vayas a apreciar tanto como a mi mismo.

Mi Road…, mi dulce muñeca... lamento ya no estar para tí. Esperaré inútilmente puedas reconocer mi escencia en mi próximo cuerpo, me gusta albergar ese pequeño pensamiento antes de morir... Hasta pronto mi Road.

El cuerpo del músico cayó sin vida como los otros desafortunados miembros de la familia Noah que habian muerto en sus manos a mediados del siglo XIX.


End file.
